Un sábado cualquiera
by AJ Dark
Summary: Un sábado en el que nada pasa como tiene que pasar. Algo ocurre en Hogwarts y parece ser que Hermione Granger tiene la culpa.
1. Zabbini

Hola! ¡Esta mini historia me la dedico a mi misma, mi ida de pinza del día! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y me voy a regalar este… ¿Por qué one-shoot si luego hago lo que me da la gana y acaban siendo historias incatalogables en extensión? Así que llamémosle historieta a secas y punto!. Y también os la dedico a todas las que os habéis molestado en escribirme perdiendo el tiempo en comentar mis fics. Nurf, Adarae, Caroone, olibe, luna White 29, sailor mercuri o neptune, hekate ama, nagini27, BlueJoy, kari dark heaven, mariapotter2002, PrincesLynx, Allison Cameron, Christabell Murphy, mirita-himura y soledad.

Espero que alguien lo disfrute ¡Yo lo he estoy haciendo!

Besos y Saludos

AJ

Disclamer: El mundo de Harry Potter existe gracias a JK R. Yo se lo tomo prestado para divagar.

* * *

**_Zabbini._**

Blaise Zabinni adoraba los sábados.

Ese día perfecto, porque justo estaba ahí, en tierra de nadie. El viernes era el último día de clases de la semana y aún quedaba el domingo antes de empezar otra nueva.

Pero sobre todo adoraba las mañanas de los sábados.

Porque todos los de su casa dormían hasta bien entrada la mañana, excepto Theo, que Merlín sabía por qué, se levantaba con los gallos y siempre, bajara Blaise a la hora que bajara, estaba allí, sentado en la sala común, y, los de las otras casas también, a excepción de Hermione Granger que saliera Blaise a la hora que saliera de las mazmorras, estaba ya en el Gran Comedor, desayunando rodeada de enormes tomos de libros.

Pero quitando aquellas dos aberraciones de la naturaleza, que eran la excepción que confirma la regla de que los adolescentes gustan de la cama más que los niños de los caramelos de Honeyducks, el resto del castillo estaba sumido en una inmensa paz. Y a Zabinni le gustaba esa paz. Era su momento zen, sus horas privadas en las que caminaba sin ton ni son por cualquier lugar de Hogwarts en un paseo puramente contemplativo.

Por eso aquella mañana de sábado cuando bajó a la sala común de Slytherin y por primera vez en la historia no vio rastro alguno de Theodore Nott, se preocupó. Más aún al llegar al Gran Comedor y descubrir que la mesa de Gryffindor estaba completamente vacía y ni restos de migas había por allí.

Completamente asombrado se pellizcó, por descartar el que pudiera estar metido en un desvarío onírico. Pero el dolor parecía bastante real y se debatía entre la idea de salir al exterior para comprobar que el apocalipsis no había comenzado o buscar algo de vida dentro del castillo no fuera a ser que hubiera empezado y terminado la guerra pillándole a él dormido.

Sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente estaba empezando a desvariar.

Desayunó como siempre, echando constantes miradas a la desierta mesa de los leones, incrédulo aún por no encontrar allí a _sabelotodo Granger_ devorando tostadas y libros por igual y se limpió ceremoniosamente los labios al terminar su café. Dejó con cuidado la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó, sacudiendo con gracia su túnica perfectamente planchada.

Inspiró hondo, saboreando aquel perfecto sábado a aquella perfecta hora, pero no le supo bien, no era perfecto, no podía serlo. Le incomodaba no haber seguido la rutina de cada sábado. Ni rastro de Nott, ni rastro de Granger… Si había algo que a Zabinni le gustaba tanto como su momento zen, era seguir un hábito al pie de la letra. Blaise era animal de costumbres y le incomodaba sobre manera que por primera vez aquellos dos descarriados le hubieran hecho semejante desplante.

Habían roto su comunión con la naturaleza de su yo interior, habían destrozado su paz y su armonía semanal… vaya, que le habían jodido el día.

Resopló y caminó con pasos bruscos y zancadas largas, nada que ver con el paseo suave que habituaba a dar en sus perfectos sábados, no. Ahora Blaise andaba como un león enjaulado, buscando donde descargar su frustración cuando de pronto…

— Nos van a pillar.

_¿Granger?_ La voz definitivamente era de ella, aunque sonaba risueña y alegre, algo ronca y seguida de una serie de risitas tontas.

¿Hermione Granger soltando risitas?

Parpadeó y se acercó con sigilo al escuchar un murmullo en respuesta, aunque no entendió las palabras y no pudo reconocer la voz, era definitivamente un chico. Abriendo los ojos como platos caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta de donde salían las voces.

— ¡Estate quieto! — Se oyeron más risas — Por Merlín si nos pillan estamos muertos. Espero que Parvati y Lavender no se hayan dado cuenta de que no dormí allí.

¿Con quién, en nombre de Salazar, había pasado la noche _sangre sucia Granger?_

Fuera quienes fuera, ambos se acercaban a donde estaba Blaise que de pronto se quedó congelado en el sitio.

_Mierda mierda mierda._

Se dio la vuelta y se frenó de golpe a un milímetro de tragarse una armadura. _Por los pelos_, pensó. Solo le faltaba que le encontraran con su dignidad por los suelos y su cuerpo tirado a la buena de Merlín en un corredor desierto. Esquivó con gracia el obstáculo y de puntillas corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrar un hueco en la pared donde cobijarse. Los pasos pronto se oyeron de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Pueden vern….

La frase se cortó en seco y todo lo que podía escucharse era el roce de la tela y las respiraciones aceleradas, el sonido de húmeda succión posterior a un beso y ¿Un gemido? Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Jamás pensó vivir para ver… u oír en este caso, a Hermione Granger gimiendo. Lo peor de todo es que el sonido era tan erótico y sensual que Blaise se sintió incómodo en más de un sentido. _¡Salazar! _Debía estar enfermo para sentirse interesado en lugar de asquearse.

Pasaron los minutos y más gemidos bajos se escucharon en el pasillo, no todos femeninos, dicho sea de paso ¿Es que no se cansaban? ¡Joder! ¿No veían acaso que era un lugar público? ¡Qué vergüenza! Casi se sentía tentado a salir de su escondrijo para darles una lección.

Se quedó pensativo… si, sonrió con malicia y dio un paso dispuesto a enfrentarlos y disfrutar de las caras de terror que vería en ellos. Sería fantástico, además que podría beneficiarse de aquello porque ¿Acaso no le deberían un favor si no les denunciaba? Ya estaba saboreando el momento cuando…

— Maldita serpiente — oyó la voz entrecortada de la castaña — aquí no… no podemos… — De nuevo la frase quedó a medias, rota, sin lugar a dudas, por un nuevo beso.

Aquellas palabras frenaron en seco a Blaise. _Maldita serpiente…_¡¿Maldita serpiente?! ¡Un Slytherin! ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Hermione Granger había pasado la noche con alguien de su casa… y estaba ahí, a menos de un metro de él, comiéndole los morros en aquel instante. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se pego al muro tratando de fundirse con él al escuchar pasos nuevamente, pero antes de pasar por su lado una puerta chirrió al abrirse y los muchachos se perdieron por ella. Ahhh maldita curiosidad que empezaba a devorarle lentamente. Agudizó el oído. ¿Quién sería? Su mente comenzó a atar cabos, probablemente si conociera algo de la terminología _muggle_ hubiera exclamado algo así como _¡Elementa Zabinnil!_ Cuando su prodigioso cerebro llegó a una conclusión irrefutable: Theodore Nott.

Como en un flashback recordó que aquella mañana su compañero no estaba en la sala común y entre la bruma de sus reminiscencias creía haber visto una de las camas de su habitación perfectamente hecha… pero era algo habitual entre sus compañeros, pasar algunas noches en camas ajenas así que no prestó atención al hecho en concreto. Maldito fuera. Aunque sumando aquellos incidentes, era más que obvio que Theo no había dormido en Slytherin y por lo tanto no había podido bajar a la Sala Común antes que él, ese era el motivo por el que Blaise no había visto a su amigo aquella mañana. Asombroso, pensó aún metido en el rincón. Nott y Granger… nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Empezando porque nunca hubiera imaginado a la sabelotodo con nadie que no fuera la comadreja pelirroja… pero ¿Con un Slytherin? Inconcebible.

Vaya noticia ¡Qué primicia! Iba a disfrutar molestando a Theo durante mucho mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí metido? Por tu cara de susto nada bueno.

Blaise Zabinni miró a Theodore Nott boqueando y medio bizco.

— ¡Theo!

Abrió la boca e inconscientemente agarró la muñeca de su amigo atrayéndolo al refugio de su pequeño escondrijo.

— Ssssssssch.

_¡Bendito Merlín! _Si Theo estaba ahí ¿Quién demonios estaba en aquella aula con Hermione Granger?


	2. Nott

**__**Bueno bueno, aquí va el segundo

Besos y saludos

**__****AJ**

**__****Disclamer:** Todo el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK R. A mi solo las cosas raras que veais aqui.

* * *

**_Nott_**

Theodore Nott sentía especial predilección por los sábados. Creía firmemente que era el mejor día de toda la semana y los disfrutaba por entero.

Le gustaba la soledad, él era completamente asocial, a diferencia de su amigo Blaise, el ser social por antonomasia.

Decían en Slytherin que parecía un héroe trágico, sacado de las novelas _muggles _de la Regencia, melancólico y silencioso, hacía de la misantropía su forma de vida. Pero eso no era completamente cierto.

Theo no era una persona extrovertida, tendía más a callar que a hablar y a escuchar que a dar su opinión. Le gustaba más el silencio que las palabras vanas y vacías, pero disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos tanto como de sus momentos de soledad.

Si bien era cierto que no compartía las ideas de sus compañeros amantes de la sangre pura, también era verdad que consideraba que la magia, en contacto con los _muggles_ perdía poco a poco la calidad. Aún así no pensaba que la guerra fuera a solucionar nada, aunque astuto como era y, teniendo en cuenta que su padre pertenecía a las filas del Lord Oscuro, había optado por asentir ante las, usualmente absurdas opiniones de sus compañeros y a seguir el juego de guerras de casas que a todos parecía encantar mientras ocupaba su mente inquieta en cosas mucho más interesantes.

Por regla general los sábados madrugaba bastante y salía de las mazmorras hasta el patio de transformaciones, daba una vuelta de no más de treinta minutos y regresaba a la sala común, usualmente atestada, para disfrutar de la soledad que ningún otro día encontraba allí. Siempre poco después de que él bajara, encendiera la chimenea y se dedicara a observar las llamas perdido en sus pensamientos, Blaise bajaba impoluto en su túnica perfectamente planchada y le saludaba con un asentimiento antes de salir de las mazmorras. Después Theo se quedaba allí al menos una hora más y luego iba tras su amigo, Cuando llegaba al comedor, donde Granger solía estar sola en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a una enorme montaña de libros, Zabinni ya no estaba. Desayunaba tranquilamente y salía siempre a la vez que la leona en dirección a la biblioteca. Nadie lo sabía, pero cuando ambos se encontraban bajo el dintel de la puerta de entrada, se saludaban amablemente y caminaban juntos hasta su común destino. Ella siempre le regalaba una sonrisa y Theo le hacía un perezoso guiño, algunas veces le agarraba la mitad de sus libros y andaban en silencio, otras hablaban de clases en común o de algún problema de Aritmancia o incluso de los éxtasis y del futuro que esperaban. Cuando llegaban a la puerta de la biblioteca ella cada sábado decía _ Cuídate Theo_ y él siempre respondía _Tú también Hermione._

La chica no era como todos creían. Cierto que tenía tendencia a ser una sabelotodo pero es que verdaderamente lo sabía casi todo… era inteligente, con una mente brillante. Tenía ideas asombrosas, era admirable en realidad. Él que no era amigo de la modestia, vio en ella una igual y le gustaba hablar con la castaña aunque fuera en esos momentos en no eran un Slytherin y una Gryffindor ante el mundo.

A Theo no le gustaba romper la rutina, aquella mañana que empezó de forma tan caótica le había dejado con la sensación de que iba a ser un mal día.

Cuando salió y el aire de la aurora le golpeó congelando sus pálidas mejillas aspiró hondo, le encantaba esa sensación en la piel, ese frío gélido que se metía en sus pulmones… era como purificarse, como su forma de comulgar con la naturaleza. Pero un sonido a su derecha rompió aquel el momento de unión espiritual justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso.

— _¡Achissss!_

Theo parpadeó y giró la cabeza buscando al causante de aquel desajuste en su agenda personal.

_—¡Aaaachissss!_

Frunció el ceño tentado a largarse de allí, no tenía ganas de que nadie le contagiara Merlín sabría qué… Pero finalmente retrocedió y giró el muro para encontrarse a Lovegood sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas presionadas contra su pecho, rodeadas por sus finos brazos.

— _¡Salazar bendito!_ ¿Qué haces aquí mujer?

La chica abrió sus enormes ojos azules y los clavó en los de Nott mandando una descarga de "algo" a su estómago. No creía haber mirado nunca a Lunática Lovegood a los ojos y ahora no tenía muy claro si quería que ella dejara de observarle con esa expresión fija que parecía poder leerle el alma o que siguiera hasta que él usara su lógica que, aunque parecía momentáneamente perdida estaba ahí, en alguna parte y encontrara una respuesta al porque su estómago parecía haberse dado la vuelta de pronto.

— Hola Theodore Nott — dijo con aquella voz infantil y cantarina.

O al menos lo intentó, porque tiritaba tanto que no podía vocalizar bien y de pronto en un fluido movimiento que pillo completamente desprevenido al Slytherin, la rubia se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos buscando el calor de él.

—Pero que...

Luna se arrebujó en su túnica, serpenteando como si quisiera meterse bajo ella y Theo se quedó petrificado, solo acertó a rodear aquel femenino y delicado cuerpo que se estremecía con fuerza. Tardó prácticamente un minuto en reaccionar. Consciente de lo que la congelación podía acarrear al cuerpo humano la levantó en brazos abriendose la túnica y cubriéndola en su totalidad. Entró de nuevo al castillo y avanzó con paso decidido hacía la enfermería. Cuando llegó y dejó a la muchacha medio dormida sobre la camilla se asustó, pensando que la congelación y el sueño no eran buena mezcla. Pero Madame Pomfrey le aseguró que la señorita Lovegood era sonámbula y que por eso se encontraba en aquel estado lamentable.

Antes de salir de la enfermería no pudo evitar acariciar un mechón rubio de su pelo. Sonrió al verle las botas puestas y sacudió la cabeza tocándose la boca del estómago, donde aún seguía el nudo que había sentido al mirar sus ojos.

Tendría que hablar con ella, pensó, algún día, se dijo, de modo puramente experimental por supuesto.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y resopló. Su sábado se había visto trastocado irremediablemente.

Su mal humor empeoró al llegar al Gran Comedor y no ver ni rastro de Hermione. Con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la biblioteca, tenía que verla porque al menos algo de aquel día _tenía_ que ser normal. Miró entre las mesas vacías, nada. Ni rastro de Granger, en cambio la chica Weasley si estaba allí, con un libro en una mano y la varita en la otra pasando páginas a una velocidad de vértigo.

_Sospechoso._ Aunque carente de interés.

Con el humor aún más oscuro que un rato antes salió por el pasillo y torció a la derecha. Iría a la sala común, al menos se sentaría un rato frente a la chimenea. No llegó a torcer en el siguiente recodo cuando vio a un petrificado Blaise pegado al muro como si en ello le fuera la vida.

— ¿Qué haces ahí metido? Por tu cara de susto nada bueno.

— ¡Theo!

Zabinni le miró anonadado y tiró de él metiéndolo en un hueco de la pared.

— Sssssch

— ¿Que demonios haces Blaise? — preguntó golpeando su mano para que le soltara.

— Sssssch — repitió frunciendo el ceño y llevándose un dedo a la boca.

— Cuando las serpientes se esconden nada bueno debe estar a punto de pasar.

Ambos chicos se miraron un segundo y a la vez giraron sus cabezas hacia la voz intrusa, pero sus ojos se clavaron en la punta de la varita que les apuntaba la nariz.

_Genial._

Definitivamente su día se había ido a la mierda.


	3. Weasley

Hola! Lo primero: Luna White 29 y olibe GRACIAS! Si ha sido un día genial, pero como ando medio acatarrada pues aquí en casa que con el frío que hace es donde mejor se está. Ya celebraré mañana.

Katherine me alegra que te guste, yo no tengo nada en contra de Ron, me gusta el personaje, pero si es cierto que no como pareja de Hermione, cuestión de gustos supongo. Así que en mis historias no encontrarás esa unión jajaja

Espero que lo sigáis disfrutando, deciros que lo estoy subiendo según los escribo y lo estoy escribiendo con el "pages" del móvil, por lo que si hay algún dedazo espero que me perdonéis!

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre todo esto pertenece a JK R menos las situaciones extrañas en las que mi perturbada mente mete a sus personajes.

* * *

**_Weasley_**

Ginny odiaba madrugar. No le gustaba ni un poquito levantarse antes de las diez de la mañana si no había clase, no es que le gustara entre semana pero sería inútil quejarse por algo que no tenía remedio y si algo caracterizaba a Ginevra Weasley, además de su arrojo y su brutal sinceridad, era lo practica que solía ser. Quejarse por algo que no se podía cambiar era absurdo, mejor guardar las energías para otras cosas. Los sábados eran los días perfectos para haraganear en la cama, el mejor día para dormir y después de despertarse y recordar que no había colegio: volver a cerrar los ojos y estirarse entre las sábanas para saborear que aún podía seguir ahí un poco más. Pero aquel día era la excepción a los maravillosos sábados de Ginny Weasley.

Aquel sábado tuvo que levantarse al alba para recuperar el maldito mapa que había tenido que esconder el día anterior y que más le valía encontrar antes de que notaran su desaparición.

Todo empezó unos días antes, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione les mintió. Era jueves y cada jueves la castaña iba a la biblioteca tras salir del aula de Runas Antiguas, esa tarde Ginny necesitaba ayuda con la última clase que había tenido de pociones y pensó en preguntar a Hermione tras el fallido intento de explicación de Harry. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca no había rastro de su amiga. Buscó pasillo a pasillo, mesa por mesa y no estaba por ninguna parte. No hubiese sido problema alguno, ya que podría andar por cualquier lugar del castillo, si no fuera que, por la noche cuando tras su ronda nocturna la encontró en la sala común, ella aseguró haber estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de Aritmancia. La pelirroja hizo enormes esfuerzos por no dejar ver el rostro de incredulidad que debía tener en ese momento y lo dejó pasar. No era habitual en Hermione mentir y mucho menos con aquel desparpajo, pero Ginny supuso que tal vez había algo que ocultar ¿Un chico? Podría ser, era normal que ante Ron no quisiera decir nada. Lo malo llegó cuando al día siguiente la pilló a solas en el baño de las chicas y Hermione toda inocencia le dijo que no le pasaba nada y que solo tenía muchos trabajos que hacer si quería que sus EXTASIS fueran perfectos. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad ingente de tiempo que le quedaban para aquellos exámenes, verano por delante incluido, la excusa aún viniendo de una obsesa de las notas como ella, no colaba ni un poquito. El viernes decidió seguirla, pero al no compartir asignaturas por la diferencia de curso se le hizo misión imposible hasta que la tarde cayó y las clases acabaron. Corrió a la torre de Griffyndor pero antes de llegar escuchó la voz de Hermione en susurros.

— Si — sorprendentemente sonaba tan dulce que no parecía la leona — Esta noche iré en cuanto pueda escaparme. ¡No llegues tarde!

Se oyeron sus pasos alejarse por el corredor.

¿Con quien estaba hablando? Sintió un golpe en el hombro y gruñó en respuesta una mala contestación sin levantar la cabeza, demasiado ocupada pensando en como conseguir el mapa del merodeador. Tendría que buscar como quitárselo a Harry y de ese modo ver de una buena vez que se traía entre manos Hermione.

Así fue como Ginny se vio metida en aquel monumental lío que había destrozado su sábado perfecto.

Conseguir el mapa fue más o menos fácil. Subió al cuarto de los chicos cuando estaba Harry solo y le pidió ayuda para echarse crema en la espalda alegando que había tenido un accidente con un bubotubérculo en herbología y Madame Pomfrey le había mandado embadurnarse de arriba a abajo con aquella crema antialérgica para evitar brotes de pústulas en su piel.

— Vamos Harry no encuentro a Hermione, Ron está por algún rincón con Lavender y las chicas están en el campo de Quiddich viendo entrenar a Goldstein.

— ¿Goldstein? — Harry frunció el ceño.

— Si bueno, el chico es guapo — dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano

Aquello no pareció gustar al moreno que agarró el bote con brusquedad.

— Si claro, como sea — carraspeó y abrió el envase — Gírate.

— Oh ¡gracias Harry! — Se acercó y le beso en la comisura de los labios. El chico enrojeció y Ginny se desabrochó la ropa y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama de él.

– Ginny ¿Que haces? — preguntó con voz ahogada.

Ella suprimió una sonrisa y habló con total inocencia.

— Es para que te sea más cómodo Harry

Le escuchó murmurar aunque no entendió nada de lo que dijo y tuvo que morderse el labio y contenerse para no girarse y maldecirle a gritos cuando él dejó caer el liquido frío en su espalda.

— ¿Así está bien?

Entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el tono risueño en su voz. El muy idiota lo había hecho a posta. Sonrió.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a suspirar y soltar pequeños gemiditos mientras la mano de Harry acariciaba su piel en círculos. Él si se dio cuenta y con una brusca inspiración se apartó de ella y se fue a la puerta.

— Yo... Ahmmm. Tengo que irme Ginny. Te veo más tarde.

Por unos instantes se quedó confusa, inhalando el olor que desprendía aquella almohada y dejando que llenara sus fosas nasales. _Por_ _Godric_, podría vivir envuelta en aquel aroma para siempre.

Exhaló resignada y se levantó. Comprobó que no subía nadie y apuntó con la varita a la puerta.

— _Fermaportus —_susurró

No serviría de mucho pero al menos le daría tiempo. Abrió el baúl de Harry y rebuscó con cuidado hasta dar con el mapa. Suerte que gracias a sus hermanos sabía como funcionaba...

Lo guardó en los pliegues de su túnica justo cuando el pomo se movió con brusquedad.

— ¿Que demonios... — se oyó un susurro — _Alohomora —_Harry entró con el ceño fruncido — ¿Cerraste la puerta?

— ¿La puerta? — Ginny alzó las cejas sorprendida — Claro que no Harry ¿Por qué iba a cerrarla? No podía abrocharme bien la ropa interior — Harry enrojeció y tras él Seamus carraspeó — Ya me iba — pasó a su lado y sabiendo que Finnegan observaba rozó el brazo de Harry en una caricia que podría significar cualquier cosa. _Se lo merece, _se dijo, por ciego y obtuso.

Cuando salió de allí se las vio y deseó para encontrar un lugar en el que mirar el mapa. Acabó escondida en la biblioteca pero antes de poder ni tan siquiera abrirlo escuchó que alguien se acercaba, por los pasos firmes y seguros, era un chico. Cogió el primer libro que pilló y metió en medio el mapa, pasó unas cuantas hojas y fingió leer tranquilamente.

— ¿Ginny?

Ella rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de resoplar. Nunca parecía hacerla ni caso y tenía que ser precisamente hoy cuando decidiera reparar en su persona.

— Hola Harry.

— ¿Estudiando? — preguntó señalando el libro que la chica tenía entre las manos.

— Un rato — dijo evasiva.

— Te estaba buscando... ¿Quieres venir a dar una vuelta? Podría explicarte de nuevo tu problema de pociones.

Una no perdía una oportunidad como esa. Se levantó y sonrió al moreno saliendo con él de la biblioteca.

Y ahora, por culpa de aquello allí estaba, un sábado a horas intempestivas, en una solitaria biblioteca en la que ni Hermione se encontraba, buscando el libro en el que había escondido aquel maldito mapa la noche anterior. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Pasaba hoja tras hojas de todos los volúmenes de tapa azul que había en la estantería,

¡maldita su suerte! Solo ella podía haber elegido el tomo de una enciclopedia de Herbología para guardarlo.

En eso estaba cuando Theodore Nott apareció en su campo de visión. La miró con el ceño fruncido como si hubiera esperado a otra persona en vez de a ella, algo sumamente lógico a decir verdad, y se marchó furibundo.

_Sospechoso._

Unos dos minutos después, mapa en mano se fue en pos del Slytherin, aquella serpiente no se traía nada bueno...

Tras recorrer varios pasillos escondiéndose para no ser vista, contempló como el chico se paraba y Blaise Zabinni tiraba de él, escondiéndole en el hueco del muro. Se acercó sigilosa y sacó la varita.

Aquello era sin duda lo mejor de aquel sábado asqueroso.

— Cuando las serpientes se esconden nada bueno debe estar a punto de pasar.

Ver como los ojos de ambos bizqueaban y se posaban en la punta de su varita le hizo sonreír.

Oh si, eran suyos.

— ¡¿Robaste el mapa?!

_Tierra trágame._

Demostrando que la sangre Weasley también corría por sus venas, el rostro de Ginny se puso de un tono más subido aún que el de su pelo y miró con ira a los dos Slytherin que de pronto habían empezado a sonreír.


	4. Potter

Hola de nuevo!

Lo primero gracias por las felicitaciones ^^ y si Nurf, ha sido a tiempo obviamente!

**Hatake Nabiki**: Creo que sí, se han ido congregando unos cuantos allí ¿Verdad? Será el pasillo más popular de Hogwarts del año, eso seguro jajaja Era fácil pensar en Theo ¿No? Me gusta Nott, no lo puedo evitar.

**Sanguinum Snake:** Bueno, ya va quedando poco!

**mariapotter2002:** ¿Quién da más señores? ¿ Queréis a alguien más en ese corredor? jajaja En cuanto a la pregunta, no, lo cierto es que no me canso de escribir mientras tengo inspiración en el tema, así que aprovecho que mis musos están contentos porque esto funciona como funciona y un día deciden que es mejor escribir sobre otra cosa y las ganas se pierden. De modo que hay que aprovechar al máximo cada idea antes de que eso suceda ¿No crees? ^^

**Nurf:** Espero que lo pasaras bien con tus amigas! y me encanta que te guste este fic, no era lo que tenía en mente pero suele pasar que las historias cobren vida propia y me dejé llevar. Me resultaba divertido hacer algo así!

**BlueJoy:** Como dije hay que aprovechar la inspiración al máximo! Así que aprovechad mientras se pueda mi, como dice Nurf hiperproductividad de fics. El humor o al menos las historias poco densas y entretenidas están bien de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Y ahora os dejo con uno más.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer**: Todo pertenece a JK R, menos los líos en que meto a sus personajes que son puramente sacados de mi mente.

* * *

**_Potter_**

Para Harry Potter los sábados eran un día más. No tenía preferencia alguna, la verdad. Para él el solo hecho de estar en Hogwarts era suficiente para ser feliz, dentro de las posibilidades que El-Niño-que-vivió tenía para serlo. Tras tantos años viviendo con los Dursley en aquella alacena solitaria, era fácil sentirse así, desde que el castillo era su hogar, le daba igual ir o no a clase, el hecho de estar allí, de pertenecer a algo, era suficiente para que cada día a Harry le pareciera un auténtico regalo.

Poca gente o ninguna entendería el por qué de esa forma de ser, pero es que él no creía que, por suerte para ellos, hubiera muchas personas que tuvieran una vida tan caótica como la suya. No se quejaba, no estaba tan mal... Hogwarts no solo le había dado un hogar, también un futuro y una familia cuando no tenía esperanza.

Su vida no había sido demasiado fácil y seguía sin serlo, pero no se cambiaría por nadie, en el fondo era muy afortunado.

Por regla general, Harry usaba los sábados para entrenar. Mientras Ron dormía y Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, él cogía su Saeta de Fuego y se iba hasta el campo de Quiddich, dejando que la velocidad se llevara sus problemas. Cada sábado, tras más o menos una hora entrenando, cuando sus doloridos músculos le pedían un descanso, Luna aparecía por allí, caminando hacia el campo, dando pequeños saltitos, como si bailara al son de alguna canción que solo ella podía oír en su cabeza. Siempre llevaba una cesta en la mano y sonreía.

Aquello era sin duda lo mejor del día porque, si Harry tenía que elegir a uno de sus amigos para estar con él en aquellos momentos en los que sus demonios le perseguían inclementes, sin duda era Luna Lovegood. Porque la rubia se sentaba a su lado tras darle los buenos días y sacaba un pequeño mantel en el que poco a poco iba depositando el desayuno, hablaba de sus seres fantásticos y del último número del Quisquilloso, algunas veces le contaba historias llenas de fantasía e imaginación que a Harry le hacían sonreír y otras le hablaba de su madre y de su vida fuera de Hogwarts. Pero lo que jamás hacía Luna era preguntarle si estaba bien. Y él agradecía aquello tanto como su compañía.

Pero aquel sábado no iba a poder ir al campo de Quiddich, ni iba a poder desayunar en la hierba con su pequeña amiga de Ravenclaw, no. Aquel día Harry pensaba descubrir por qué Ginny le había distraído como lo había hecho para robarle el Mapa del merodeador e iba a recuperarlo. Lo había intentado la pasada noche pero con más pena que gloria porque no consiguió nada. Aunque Harry era listo, muy listo y le sentaba bastante mal que Ginny le hubiera tomado por idiota. Tras darle muchas vueltas cada vez estaba más convencido de que esa pelirroja que le llevaba loco desde el verano, había dejado _SU _preciado mapa en la biblioteca. Recordaba perfectamente que ella había entrado a su habitación, con aquel bote de crema en la mano y su amplia sonrisa, con aquellos ojos brillantes que le hacían temblar las rodillas le había rogado que le extendiera la crema y Harry no era de piedra ni tan San Potter como creían. Era un adolescente sobre hormonado, completamente enganchado de Ginevra Weasley así que no pudo resistir la tentación que suponía tocar su perfecta piel de alabastro con los ojos y las manos.

Había cosas que un hombre no podía rechazar.

Pero cuando no aguantó más aquellos sonidos que la chica dejaba escapar de entre sus labios se marchó, cayendo de pronto en que se había dejado el libro de pociones en la habitación, regresó a buscarlo. El encontrar la puerta sellada primero y su baúl algo revuelto después, le puso irremediablemente alerta pero el darse cuenta de que el mapa del merodeador había desaparecido le hizo entrar en estado de emergencia. No le llevó mucho rato encontrar a la pelirroja, estaba estudiando en la biblioteca para su examen de pociones, aunque no fue hasta la noche, ya acostado tras el infructuoso paseo que dio con ella, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la había encontrado en la sección de Herbología y que el libro que había tenido entre sus manos era un tomo de la enciclopedia del cultivo y cuidado de plantas venenosas de jardín.

Así fue como llegó a la indiscutible conclusión de que Ginny Weasley le había robado el mapa y lo había dejado abandonado, a manos de cualquiera, en un libro estúpido sobre plantas de jardín.

Y allí estaba, despierto a unas horas inenarrables, dispuesto a abrir él mismo la biblioteca y recuperar su mapa para guardarlo después bajo siente candados. Lo iba a dejar más protegido que la piedra filosofal en primer año.

Bajó a la sala común envuelto en su capa de invisibilidad y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Ginny abriendo la puerta del retrato de la Señora Gorda casi de puntillas.

Sonrió.

Esto de pillarla con las manos en la masa iba a ser mucho mejor.

La siguió por las escaleras mientras ella maldecía y se quejaba de tener que andar despierta a aquellas horas, la oyó gruñir y patear un bordillo cuando la escalera se movió, le encantaba ese genio tan vivo que se cargaba la chica.

Cuando por fin llegaron ante la puerta de la Biblioteca Harry se mordió los labios para no soltar un _¡Bingo! _ Dejó pasar unos minutos antes de seguirla, total sabía exactamente en que mesa estaría, pero justo cuando iba a entrar, Nott apareció por el otro lado del corredor e ingresó en la estancia con pasos largos y decididos. ¿Qué hacía allí Theodore Nott a aquellas horas de la mañana en la biblioteca?

Tan rápido como pasó salió minutos después, seguido por Ginny. Vio el mapa en su mano y como lo guardaba en su túnica antes de sacar la varita y sonreír maliciosa. Decidió seguirlos, divirtiéndose de lo lindo, para impedir que la pequeña de los Weasley consiguiera dejar a cero los puntos de su Casa con algún maleficio de los suyos.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina y se asomó vio, al igual que ella, como Zabinni, escondido en un pequeño hueco en la pared, tiraba de su amigo para ocultarle de lo que fuera que él se ocultaba. Oyó murmurar a la pelirroja y la vio apuntar a aquellas dos serpientes con la varita, dispuesta a lanzarles cualquier maldición.

Sorprendido, contempló como Ron pasaba casi rozándole por su lado, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa algo arrugada. Aún llevaba la camisa por fuera de los pantalones y un jersey sobre ella, se frotaba la nuca en un gesto de frustración propio de él y se acercaba a su hermana con las manos en sus caderas rugiendo.

— ¡¿Robaste el mapa?!

Ante la más absoluta estupefacción de Harry, el pomo de la puerta más cercana se agitó y la madera crujió levemente. Blaise Zabinni agarró las muñecas de ambos hermanos y los empotró contra sí mismo y contra Theo que tenía los ojos completamente redondos y los labios apretados en claro disgusto. Harry gruñó al ver como el rostro de Ginny estaba enterrado en el cuello de Zabinni, que miraba su cabeza pelirroja con una ceja levemente arqueada y media sonrisa, como si hubiera descubierto algo en lo que nunca había caído antes de ese momento.

Agarró la varita dispuesto a borrarle la sonrisa de la cara cuando de pronto el pelo castaño de Hermione se asomó mirando de lado a lado del pasillo, seguramente alertada por el grito que había dado Ron. Una mano se dejó ver por encima del hombro de la chica y la abrazó desde atrás, arrastrándola al interior del aula. La puerta se cerró de nuevo, pero la imagen de aquella mano había dejado a Harry completamente congelado en el sitio. Aún más que la voz de Luna tras é, que a saber cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

— Hola Harry

Los cuatro chicos que había pegados al muro como calcomanías miraron a la rubia con iguales muecas de estupefacción, muecas que se acrecentaron cuando Harry se quitó la capa y giró la esquina quedando al lado de Luna. Les saludó con la mano y sonrió.

Aquel sábado sin lugar a dudas iba a ser excepcional.


	5. Weasley II

Wenas!

Aqui llego otra vez!

**BlueJoy:** Tiene unos cuantos esperando a que salga... casi siento ganas de dejarles hacer una pancarta que diga : Por fin o algo asi jajaja

**Manu Rocha y Luna White 29:** Si os hizo sonreir ya me doy por satisfecha ^^

A todos gracias como siempre y espero que sigais disfrutando.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo le pertenece a JK R, menos las locuras que podais leer aqui que son producto de mi cabeza.

* * *

**_Weasley II_**

Ronald Weasley no era la persona más avispada del mundo, él era consciente de ello, aunque no fuera a admitirlo jamás en público, claro. No era tonto tampoco, por más que se empeñaran en decirlo, sobre todo por las notas bajas que solía llevar a casa... Sabía más cosas de las que pensaban lo que ocurría es que era algo vago, por no decir mucho. Lo suyo era el Quiddich, le gustaba el deporte y el ajedrez... Ahh si, en eso si era el mejor. La estrategia era lo suyo, así como Hermione era un hacha en la investigación o la teoría y Harry tenía un talento natural para la magia poco normal.

Ron era una persona básica, pero para él no tenia nada de malo la sencillez. Le gustaba comer porque era una necesidad del ser humano y cuando la comida era buena pues un placer.. Además era un tipo grande y si no se alimentaba estaba jodido ¿No? Comer, los deportes, las chicas... Y dormir. Eso era lo que adoraba Ron, en ese orden además. Bueno, lo más importante para él en realidad era su familia, Harry y Hermione, pero ellos eran familia también así que todo era fácil y sencillo.

Precisamente por lo mucho que le importaba la familia era que estaba metido en ese monumental lío un sábado por la mañana en lugar de estar durmiendo antes de ir a comer... Porque si algo placentero tenía ese día de la semana, era que podía dormir hasta quedar servido y después bajar a desayunar hasta reventar. A diferencia del domingo, en que tenía que hacer deprisa y corriendo los deberes, podía ocupar el resto del día en jugar al Quiddich un rato, ir a Hogsmade o echar un ajedrez o un snap explosivo con los chicos en la sala común. Aunque un tiempo a esta parte pasaba los sábados con Lavender, que iba a dejarle los labios pelados de tanto uso.

Por las mañanas solía esperarle en la sala para darle el primer beso del día antes de ir juntos a desayunar. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, lo cierto es que era muy guapa y besaba genial, así que no se quejaba demasiado, estaba aprendiendo cosas muy... Interesantes con ella además. Era un chico ¿Verdad? Y como a todos los chicos le gustaban esas sensaciones que Lavender despertaba en su cuerpo, que eran muchas y variadas. Ya había dicho que no era tonto, así que disfrutaba aprendiendo todo lo relativo al placer y al deseo, que era un mundo nuevo y fantástico que explorar y que por ahora, quitaba el lugar al Quiddich en su lista de importancia. A la comida no, al menos de momento.

El motivo de perderse todo aquello y estar en cambio en aquel corredor rodeado de mendrugos no era otro que Ginny.

Su pequeña hermana parecía tener más imán para los líos que Harry y le estaba suponiendo demasiados dolores de cabeza en lo que iba de curso. Estaba ya harto de perseguirla por todas partes y ahuyentar a imbéciles que querían hacer lo mismo con ella que él hacía con Lavender... _¡Ni hablar! _Por encima de su cadáver... Se horrorizaba solo de pensarlo, no quería ni imaginar... ¡Aaaag! Llevaba meses de un humor tan negro como la marca de un mortífago, ya no sabía como quitarle de encima a todos aquellos idiotas que parecían haber descubierto ahora que su hermana era una chica.

Lo peor de todo es que ella no parecía encontrar desagradables aquellas miradas, ni aquellas citas, ni aquellos besos... ¡Una vergüenza!

Esa misma mañana había oído a Harry despertarse, o eso creía porque cuando abrió los ojos no vio a su amigo por ninguna parte. Se levantó y salió de la habitación, convencido de que alguien había salido de allí instantes antes. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se pusieron redondos de la impresión: Ginny, ¿Su hermana Ginny _marmota Weasley _saliendo de la torre antes de que los gallos cantaran?

_Imposible._

Pero si, si que era posible, de hecho estaba a punto de irse cuando Ron espabiló. Volvió al dormitorio y se puso lo primero que pilló, terminando incluso de meterse los zapatos a saltos por las escaleras en dirección a la biblioteca que era donde parecía dirigirse la pelirroja.

¿Con quién en nombre de los fundadores iba a encontrarse esa loca? Echo mano a su varita y si no fuera porque no tenía tiempo se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la pared hasta perder el conocimiento por burro. Había salido con tanta prisa que se le había olvidado en la mesilla.

Genial... Por suerte sus puños iban siempre con él, pensó con violencia cuando vio a Theodore Nott entrar tras su hermana en la biblioteca.

_Lo mato_

Estaba buscando el momento oportuno para encarar a aquella serpiente rastrera cuando el chico volvió a salir y se alejó por el pasillo. En seguida Ginny salió tras él guardandose el mapa de Harry en la túnica y sacando la varita. Ronald respiró aliviado de que su hermana pequeña no estuviese encontrandose en secreto con un Slytherin aunque como en un flashback recordó la noche anterior antes de dormir.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? — Ron se tapó y dio un enorme bostezo.

— Nada Ron, solo que mañana tendré que darle una lección a cierta chica con las manos largas.

El pelirrojo rió

— ¿Quién te ha metido mano? — preguntó con morboso interés.

— ¿Quién habló de eso Ron? — Harry soltó una carcajada — ¿Solo piensas en eso?

El chico se puso las manos bajo la cabeza y sonrió de lado con orgullo.

— Deberías probarlo Harry, así igual entenderías

El moreno sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa

— Claro, Ron.

— Si no es eso ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Digamos que ha cogido algo que no le pertenece.

— ¿La conozco?

En aquel momento Dean llegó y terminaron hablando del último partido con Hufflepuff olvidando a la chica a la que Harry quería dar una lección.

Pero ahora frente a la puerta de biblioteca lo vio clarísimo. Había robado el mapa a su amigo. La incredulidad le invadió ¡Un Weasley no roba! Furioso salió tras la chica y en cuanto la tuvo a mano se acercó a ella sin pensar, algo que también solía ocurrirle cuando estaba enfadado y le gritó.

— ¡¿Robaste el mapa?!

Ella no llegó a girarse, pues antes de darse cuenta siquiera de con quienes estaban se vio empotrado contra una masa de carne. Ni protestar pudo de la impresión de verse en tan íntimo contacto con las serpientes. ¿Qué diablos hacían ellos allí claramente escondidos?

— Hola Harry.

Luna apareció dando saltitos y les sonrió amable. Un segundo después Potter la siguió colocándose a su lado.

— Vaya que sorpresa — dijo la rubia — No sabía que erais todos tan amigos.

Ron se apartó de los Slytherins tirando de Ginny que no parecía tener la misma prisa porque Zabinni soltara su cintura. Gruñó mirando al moreno que sonrió ampliamente en respuesta. Sacó la varita, giró en la esquina y apuntó a la puerta más cercana lanzando un hechizo insonorizador ante la atónita mirada de todos, menos de Harry.

— Que reunión tan... Variopinta y... Entretenida — dijo Blaise en bajos murmullos sacudiendo su túnica con parsimonia.

— Una Ravenclaw, dos Slytherins y tres Gryffinfors — Añadió Nott alzando las cejas — Dumbledore estaría pletórico — dijo con una buena dosis de ironía.

— Siento corregirte querido amigo — Blaise se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el muro — Una Ravenclaw, tres Slytherins y cuatro Gryffindors.

Todos fruncieron el ceño menos Harry y Luna.

— Oh, ¿Alguien más esta escondido? — preguntó la chica mirando a todas partes sonriente como si no pudiera contenerse las ganas de empezar a jugar al escondite.

— Algo así — dijo Blaise misteriosamente.

— Nos falta un Hufflepuff — Dijo Ginny mirándole y encontrando el chiste a la situación de pronto.

De pronto se oyó un grito y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Un golpe sordo dio contra el suelo y un portazo atronador les dejó a todos en silencio.

Se miraron entre si con idénticas caras de pasmo hasta que muy muy despacio Ron se asomó y se encontró con los aturdidos ojos de Ernie MacMillan que le miraba desde el suelo tras haber sido, al parecer, catapultado por aquella sala. Miró a los demás por encima hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros.

— No Ginny, ahora ya estamos todos.


	6. Lovegood

Que llego que llego!

Vale, uno más! El último de hoy (soy mala ahmmm si, lo sé)

Espero que os guste! Desde luego yo me lo estoy pasando bien, gracias a mi poder de visualización que me hace ver la escena en directo.

**Luna White 29:** Bien! jajaja eso es lo mejor que te pueden decir cuando escribes, que se trasmita algo, risa, tristeza, lo que sea!

**Hatake Nabiki:** buenno bueno, me da que ese pobre está en el momento más inoportuno en el lugar equivocado!

Gracias a todos.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Como siempre, todo lo que conozcais pertenece a JK R, yo solo lo pido prestado.

* * *

**_Lovegood_**

_Caminaba por el Bosque Prohibido. Los centauros estaban como locos, el retumbar de sus cascos sonaba como un canto fúnebre, un lamento por la muerte del pequeño unicornio. Luna saltó unas ramas y siguió andando, árboles y más árboles a su alrededor era todo cuanto veía. Abrió una puerta en uno de los troncos y pasó al interior. _

_Frío._

_Mucho mucho frío. Todo estaba oscuro, ¡no podía salir! Todo era culpa de los nargels...¿Donde estaba su amuleto? ¿Por qué los pimplys la habían abandonado? Se sentó en el interior de aquel árbol de hielo y se abrazó a sí misma. Frío... Mucho frío._

— _Salazar bendito!_ ¿Qué haces aquí mujer?

Las brumas que rodeaban a Luna fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, despacio, casi con dificultad, fue saliendo de aquel extraño sueño, la oscuridad se aclaraba a medida que su mente se desperezaba y los últimos retazos de negrura desaparecían, absorbidos por aquella brillante luz.

Parpadeó una vez y clavo su mirada en aquellos hermosos ojos.

Un héroe, pensó, de esos que aparecían en los libros que le dejaba a veces Hermione.

_Su héroe._

_—_Hola Theodore Nott.

El había ahuyentado aquella oscuridad, la había salvado.

Sin pensarlo se levantó y se lanzó hacía él. Era cálido, firme y ella estaba tan helada... Se arrebujó bajo su túnica o al menos lo intentó y suspiró cuando él la tomó en brazos y la envolvió con su propia ropa mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo.

Debería empezar a dormir con un abrigo además de las zapatillas, pensó, si no llega a salir él, podría haberse congelado allí afuera.

Cuando sintió el colchón bajo su espalda no era capaz de abrir los ojos, el calor de su cuerpo le había dejado con una rara somnolencia que le invitaba a acurrucarse y dormir. Le escuchó desde muy lejos hablar con Madame Pomfrey y después podría jurar que sintió como sus dedos le acariciaban un mechón de pelo antes de marcharse de la enfermería. Aquel habría sido el momento perfecto para dormir de nuevo, pero tuvo que beber varias pociones de sabor desagradable y el sueño se esfumó.

Menos de diez minutos después estaba perfectamente, rumbo a la torre de Ravenclaw, pero de pronto algo movió una armadura y durante una fracción de segundo un pie apareció de la nada antes de volver a ocultarse. _¿Harry? _

Se entristeció porque si su amigo estaba allí, no iría al campo de Quiddich y no podrían pasar la mañana en mutua compañía como todos los sábados.

Para Luna Lovegood lo mejor de ese día de la semana era el rato que compartía con Harry Potter. Ella sabía que él no estaba bien y le regalaba su compañía, esperando que durante un rato se olvidara de todo. Era un gran amigo y Luna lo quería mucho porque tenía tan poca gente que no la juzgara y que la tratara bien que a aquellos a los que consideraba amigos los cuidaba como una mamá gallina cuidaría a sus polluelos.

Decidió seguirle por curiosidad, lo cierto es que no quería ir a su Casa, le gustaría encontrar a Theodore Nott y darle las gracias, aquella sería una buena hora ya que habría poca gente despierta y así nadie tendría que verlos hablar, Luna sabía que eran pocos los que no tenían reparo en hablar en público con ella, lo aceptaba, como tantas otras cosas, era mejor así, de otro modo estaría demasiado ocupada entristeciendose por ello.

Giraron en varios recodos y subieron un par de escaleras.

_Vaya, _pensó Luna, _menos mal que que todos dormían a esas horas_.

Blaise Zabinni, Theodore Nott, Ginny y Ron estaban pegados unos a otros, empotrados contra la pared como si fueran a fundirse con ella. Que extraño, hubiera jurado que no se podían ni ver.

— Hola Harry.

Pasó a su lado y se quedó frente a los chicos con la cabeza ladeada y una sincera sonrisa.

— Vaya que sorpresa. No sabía que erais todos tan amigos.

Ron se apartó de los Slytherins tirando de Ginny, pero al parecer ella estaba bastante a gusto sobre Blaise Zabinni que la miraba de una forma algo extraña. Sonrió ampliamente cuando Robald gruñó, y sacó la varita, giró en la esquina y apuntó a la puerta más cercana lanzando un hechizo insonorizador.

— Que reunión tan... Variopinta y... Entretenida — dijo Blaise en bajos murmullos sacudiendo su túnica con parsimonia.

— Una Ravenclaw, dos Slytherins y tres Gryffinfors — Añadió Nott alzando las cejas — Dumbledore estaría pletórico — dijo con una buena dosis de ironía.

— Siento corregirte querido amigo — Blaise se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el muro — Una Ravenclaw, tres Slytherins y cuatro Gryffindors.

— Oh, ¿Alguien más esta escondido? — preguntó ella.

— Algo así — dijo Blaise misteriosamente.

— Nos falta un Hufflepuff — Ginny parecía divertida.

De pronto se oyó un grito y el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Un golpe sordo dio contra el suelo y un portazo atronador les dejó a todos en silencio.

Se miraron entre si con idénticas caras de pasmo hasta que muy muy despacio Ron se asomó, les miró por encima del hombro y exclamó.

— No Ginny, ahora ya estamos todos.

Cuando el resto del extraño grupo le siguió, vio al Hufflepuff Ernie MacMillan mirándoles desde el suelo tocándose la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — Preguntó Ginny.

— ¿Te ha escupido la sala? — dijo Ron.

Blaise Zabinni se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

— De verdad Weasley que a veces dudo seriamente de tu capacidad mental. ¿Cómo va a escupirle la sala?

— Bueno esto es un colegio de magia estúpido.

— Quien lo diría — Dijo con sarcasmo mirándole de arriba a abajo.

— Intenté entrar en esa habitación — Contó Ernie mientras Luna le ayudaba a levantarse— Es algo que hago todos los sábados ¿Sabéis? Es un aula vacía... normalmente, claro y me permite estudiar sin que nadie me moleste. Al parecer hoy de lugar desierto tiene más bien poco... — Les miró a todos con enfado — Hermione Granger está ahí dentro — señaló la puerta con un tembloroso dedo.

— ¿Hermione te lanzó un maleficio? — Ron parecía ofendido solo con oír que dijera semejante cosa de su amiga.

— No ella no ha sido — Ernie se tocó la sien confundido.

— ¿Quién entonces? — Esta vez fue Ginny quien se acercó mientras Blaise miraba la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero contra todo pronóstico fue Harry quien respondió.

— Draco Malfoy


	7. Malfoy

Hola hola!

Bueno, este seguro que más de una lo esperaba no?

**Manu Rocha:** Suficientemente pronto? ;)

**mariapotter2002:** Paciencia, cuidado no se mueva la armadura y te pillen a ti tambien guapa! xD

**BlueJoy y memoriesofkagome:** Os digo que Harry sabe y no por el mapa, el mapa lo tiene Ginny! Di una pista del momento en que Harry se da cuenta ¿No adivinais por qué?

Colmillos: Me alegro mucho ^^ espero que te siga gustando!

**Nurf:** ¡Pero bueno! Como me va a molestar si padezco de la misma ¿Enfermedad? nahhh eso es un don! Me encanta hablar! jajaja Lo primero gracias por tus palabras, sinceramente es un honor que puedan decir eso de una, mis más sinceros agradecimientos por que pierdas tu tiempo en escribirme ^^ lo segundo ahhhh esa ansiedad... pues me da que de este capítulo me matas! Y la edad, pues podría decir eso de "¿Quien dijo fuego?" peeeeero tengo alma de peter pan! cumplí treinta años y ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía 15, es decir, en la mitad de mi vida, me prestaron un libro que se llamaba Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, me lo leí entendiendo la mitad hasta que un par de años después lo encontré en castellano y lo volví a leer quedando enganchada al mundo de JK R. Mira si ha pasado tiempo y sigo encontrando los libros tan absorbentes como entonces. Alma de peter pan... sin duda alguna! Lo cierto es que hasta ahora no me había dado por escribir nada de este fandom, siempre hay una primera vez.

A todos gracias por leer.

Besos y saludos.

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, solo las escenas absurdas en las que envuelvo a los personajes de JK R.

* * *

**_Malfoy_**

Para Draco los sábados eran ese día en que habitualmente despertaba en compañías a veces más gratas que otras. El día después de alguna fiesta de su Casa, de alguna noche jugando a alguno de los tontos juegos de Pansy que, con un par de whiskys de fuego encima, se veía menos estúpido... En definitiva un día de resaca en todos los aspectos.

Pero aquel día era diferente.

En realidad si que había amanecido en otro lugar que no era su cama y si que había tenido una fiesta la noche anterior... Aunque fue enteramente privada.

Draco Malfoy era un chico listo y sabía sin que nadie tuviera que decírselo, que estaba metido en un buen lío. Lo peor de todo es que le daba completamente igual, algo digno de mirarse por un medimago, ya que Draco jamás había tenido instintos suicidas hasta una semana atrás, cuando toda esta locura había comenzado.

La culpa fue de Sloughorn. Aquel estúpido profesor había sido el único culpable.

Estaban preparando poción Wiggenweld, ya que en la clase anterior habían tenido un... Problemilla con el filtro de muertos en vida y Sloughorn creyó conveniente que supieran preparar el "antídoto" de la misma, por si acaso.

Cuando vio a Granger en el armario de los ingredientes no pudo contenerse las ganas de ir a incordiarla, al fin y al cabo era la única que animaba sus monótonos días, haciendo que agudizara su ingenio sin montar patéticos numeritos lacrimógenos como otras.

— ¿Por qué tanto interés Granger? — sonrió de lado de aquel modo que volvía loca a más de una Slytherin — ¿Acaso esperas tragarte tu hoy el filtro a ver si así te besa alguien por fin?.

— Déjame en paz Malfoy.

Ella giró la cabeza y rebuscó en las estanterías con la boca firmemente cerrada.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos molesto. Nadie ignoraba a Draco Malfoy.

— Miel pura — dijo agarrando el frasco — mmm — Pétalos de rosa blanca. Oh... ¿Acaso era esto lo que buscabas? — Agarró el otro y se dio la vuelta.

— Dame eso Malfoy — gruñó la castaña con los dientes apretados.

Draco alzó las cejas sonriente.

— Déjame pensarlo Granger... No.

Se giró de nuevo

— Maldito hurón albino, despreciable intento de persona...

La oyó mascullar tras él y se frenó en seco.

— ¡Cállate! — Siseó — estúpida _sangre sucia._

Aquel fue el momento que eligió el resto de la clase para caer en un sepulcral silencio y mirar a ambos. Justo cuando la mano de Hermione cortaba el aire que los separaba y se estampaba en la pálida mejilla del rubio, un tintero cayó estrellándose contra el suelo y varias bocas quedaron abiertas de la impresión. Harry y Ron echaron mano a sus varitas, esperando la explosión del chico.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! — El profesor Sloughorn parecía horrorizado ante las palabras del Slytherin — En mi clase no admito esa falta de respeto y menos de un miembro de mi Casa — se frotó la barriga y sacudió la cabeza — Me veo en la obligación de quitar cincuenta puntos a Slytherin por insultar a una compañera — Se oyeron quejas desde las mesas de las serpientes — Tampoco puedo consentir la agresión señorita Granger. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y cuando acabe la clase quiero que ambos se queden aquí. Estarán castigados, les informaré de como será el castigo al finalizar. Ahora por favor, continúen — Se paseó entre las mesas — Fantástico Harry, no esperaba menos de ti — Comentó sonriendo con orgullo mientras todos volvían su atención a sus calderos.

Draco miró a la _sangre sucia_ con odio y se llevó los frascos de ingredientes pese a no necesitarlos, obligando a la leona a pedir prestado a sus compañeros. Era una victoria pequeña pero victoria al fin y al cabo.

Le escocía la mejilla pero por primera vez no se quejó. Pansy intentó consolarle y puso el grito en el cielo ante la afrenta, preguntándole una y otra vez si le dolía y alegando que deberían ir a la enfermería y quejarse ante Snape. Habló y habló hasta que a Draco le puso de mal humor el constante sonido de su voz.

— ¡Silencio! — Masculló. Al instante Parkinson dejó de hablar y Zabinni rió bajito.

— Bonito tatuaje Draco — Le dijo por el simple placer de tocarle las narices — es increíble como hasta el dedo pulgar se ha quedado perfectamente dibujado en tu cara.

Le miró furioso y se arrellanó en la silla jugando con el frasco de los pétalos mientras la observaba.

Eso no iba a quedar así. Ella iba a pagar por haberle cruzado la cara delante de toda la clase, por haberle humillado de esa forma y encima regresar a su mesa sonriente, entre las palabras de _bien hecho Hermione _que le regalaban los estúpidos leones.

Draco pasó la clase ideando formas de devolverle a la castaña su afrenta. Era un caballero y un caballero no abofeteaba a una dama, no sabía si una _sangre sucia _podría catalogarse como tal pero por si acaso no iba a mancharse las manos con golpes físicos... Eso era cosa de _muggles, _él tenía clase.

Cuando se quedaron solos con Slughorn, cada uno en una punta de la clase él profesor habló con decepción.

— Esperaba más de dos de mis alumnos más brillantes — Se giró y revolvió entre sus estantes — Sé que Dumbledore apoyará mi decisión. Tome esto señorita Granger, bébalo.

Hermione cogió el pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía una poción lila y abrió el tapón insegura. Sloughorn la animó con un gesto de la mano y las cejas alzadas en muda invitación y finalmente ella lo hizo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos viéndola beber con gesto de hastío.

Nada ocurrió.

El profesor se acercó a él y le dio otro frasco exactamente igual. Visto que no parecía tener efectos secundarios lo abrió y se lo bebió de un trago. Aquella idiota no iba a ser más valiente que él, leona o no.

Horrorizado vio al viejo loco apuntarles con la varita y murmurar unas palabras que no llegó a entender. Como si un clic sonara en su cabeza aquella frase activó algo, se mareó y agarró el pupitre para mantener el equilibrio, pero se sintió caer, su visión se nubló y durante un instante todo fue oscuridad. Un destello golpeó tras sus párpados y la sensación de vértigo fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que el mundo volvió a equilibrarse. Inspiró hondo abrió los ojos... Y se vio a sí mismo gritar en la otra punta de la clase.

¿Que mierda era eso?

Miró sus manos, de piel dorada, uñas cortas y dedos pequeños manchados de tinta. Abrió la boca pasmado y miró su cuerpo.

— ¡Joder! — llevó las manos a sus pechos y los palpó sin poder contenerse — Vaya Granger, me pregunto que más secretos guardas.

Menudas tetas, estaba alucinado, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

La chica volvió a gritar y él frunció el ceño. Que desagradable era su voz llevada por un ataque de histeria, daba gracias por no sonar nunca así.

Su cara, una perfecta cara aristocrática de la que de sentía más que orgulloso, tenía una mueca de horror tal que no pudo evitar reírse. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de sí mismo en cierto modo, paró y asesinó a su profesor con la mirada.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

— Le veo muy tranquilo señor Malfoy.

Él hizo un gesto displicente con la mano y señaló a su cuerpo ocupado que seguía horrorizado en la otra punta del aula.

— Le dejo a ella el ataque de locura. Claramente ha cambiado nuestros cuerpos con una poción de transmutación, lo que quiero saber es por qué y exijo hablar con el jefe de mi casa inmediatamente.

— Lo lamento señor Malfoy. Me temo que ninguno de ustedes saldrá de esta sala hasta que consigan revertir los efectos de la poción. Trabajarán juntos si quieren lograrlo cuanto antes — _Accio varita _

Draco vio como _su _varita le era sustraída impunemente de entre los pliegues de su túnica, o de lo que era su túnica y ahora llevaba Granger. Frunció el ceño, que extraño todo aquello. Segundos después sintió como la varita de ella salía de su mano y volaba junto a la otra.

Con ambas en su poder, el profesor salió del aula de pociones, selló la puerta y les dejó allí, solos, sumidos en el silencio y con un problema de órdago encima.

Si, definitivamente aquello había sido el principio del fin. Por eso y solo por eso estaba ahora allí.

Aquel sábado se había despertado en la sala de los menesteres con ella entre sus brazos. Por fin, tras una semana de intentos fallidos habían conseguido estar juntos, solos, sin que nadie metiera las narices en medio y les estropeara cada uno de los encuentros furtivos que conseguían concretar.

Había sido un despertar épico y una noche brutal, pensó con una sonrisa, recordando. ¿El problema? Ella y su obsesión con el tiempo y la rutina. Le había obligado a levantarse al alba pese a ser sábado y él había accedido porque... Porque era un imbécil que había caído en la más humillante de las situaciones que podía caer un hombre. No iba ni siquiera a profundizar en ello porque era tan patético que prefería obviarlo por completo.

El caso es que, habían salido de la Sala de los Menesteres y, aprovechando que el castillo estaba desierto, se había dedicado a metarle mano por todos los pasillos, usando cada rincón para empujarla contra la pared y besarla hasta que ambos quedaban jadeantes y deseosos de más. Ella se apartaba haciendo gala de aquella odiosa fuerza de voluntad y continuaba alejándose de él entre risas y miradas comprometedoras.

_Por Merlín, _ella iba a volverlo loco.

La última vez que la inmovilizó y buscó su boca ansioso, ella se desesperó tanto como él. Aquellos labios, aquel sabor, el olor a lirio de su champú... Draco gimió al oír el jadeo que escapó de los labios de la chica.

— ¿Qué haces? — murmuró — Pueden vern...

Pero no la dejó terminar, no podía aguantar otra semana más antes de poder volver a tocarla, de volver a sentirla, a escucharla gemir su nombre...

La empujó a una de las aulas vacías y cerró tras ellos.

Devoró su boca con ansía, abarcando su pequeña cintura con sus brazos, metió las manos bajo la camisa de ella y cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron su piel ambos se estremecieron. Ella temblaba y suspiraba bajo su boca, abriéndose a su asalto y atacándolo a la vez. Le echó los brazos al cuello y enredó los dedos en los mechones de su nuca, tirando de ellos para profundizar el beso una y otra vez.

Draco acarició su espalda y sus caderas hasta sus nalgas y la empujó hacia su cuerpo levantándola para que ella rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Gimieron a la vez cuando la endurecida erección de él se frotó contra el húmedo y palpitante sexo de ella. Necesitaban más, necesitaban rasgar aquellas telas que impedían a sus cuerpos sentirse en su totalidad, arrancar aquellas barreras físicas que los separaban del mismo modo que habían conseguido mandar al infierno las otras que los habían mantenido lejos uno del otro tanto tiempo.

Mordió aquellos labios sensuales y gruesos, que brillaban enrojecidos por sus atenciones y acarició la cara interna de su muslo, buscando el elástico de su ropa interior, necesitaba sentirla, tocarla...

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Los dos se quedaron congelados en el sitio y Draco maldijo su suerte porque aquella parecía la voz de la comadreja. Estúpido pelirrojo, solo él podría estar un sábado a aquellas horas intempestivas en un pasillo perdido en el que rara vez había alguien, jodiéndole a él el día.

— Oh dios mío.

Hermione se separó y se acercó a la puerta recomponiéndose la ropa y el pelo. Abrió y se asomó mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco imaginando la escena si el pelirrojo hubiera estado allí y la hubiera visto... ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que llevaba el pelo revuelto y la ropa arrugada? Sonrió, le faltaban algunos botones y la falda estaba rasgada. Además era sábado y ambos estaban aún con el uniforme del día anterior. Hasta ese estúpido pelirrojo hubiera podido sumar dos más dos y llegar a la ilógica pero obvia conclusión.

Se acercó a ella y rodeó su cuerpo con el brazo, retiró el pelo de su cuello y lamió su nuca susurrando.

— No hay nadie Hermione.

La atrajo hacia sí cerrando la puerta y la pegó a su pecho metiendo las manos bajo su blusa acariciando su abdomen con las yemas de sus dedos. Jugó con la curvatura de su estómago y la depresión de su ombligo deleitándose con los sonidos que ella dejaba escapar por entre sus labios. Besó su hombro, su cuello y tiró del lóbulo de su oreja cuando sus manos amasaron sus pechos confinados en aquel sujetador malva que la noche anterior había medio arrancado él con sus dientes. Ella giró el cuello buscando su boca cuando la puerta se abrió ante ellos. Echó mano a su varita, que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón, con una rapidez inhumana y apuntó.

— _Depulso_

* * *

_Vale ahora pequeña nota aclaratoria..._

_Si pensais que se me fue la olla en la clase de pociones sí, tenéis razón. Pero yo solo me dejo llevar por la historia, por lo que ellos quieren contar. Ahora bien, no me matéis porque si queréis que después os cuente que pasó en esa clase de pociones y como fue esa laaaarga semana para Draco y Hermione, lo haré, más adelante. Si no, siempre podéis pensar que consiguieron salir del aula casi exactamente igual que entraron ;)_

_Espero que os haya gustado, voy a por el próximo._


	8. Granger

Bueno el último por hoy... Pero no el último del fic... menos mal que no le llamé one-shoot, porque me da que se me está yendo de las manos y eso que iba a ser corto...

**mariapotter2002:** Creo que mañana actualizaré_ Cuando arde el hielo _el de _Enlazados_ prometo hacer el epílogo en cuando pueda ;) pero solo por petición general xD

**Sanguinum Snake:** jajaja pues aqui otro más para saciar esa curiosidad!

**Nurf:** Si, soy cruel pero, ¿Acaso no es la mejor forma de mantener la intriga y las ganas de más? ^^ Creo que finalmente sí explicaré después como fue aquella semana, yo también tengo problemillas de ansiedad y tengo ganas de saber que ocurrió!

**BlueJoy:** Creo que en este capítulo se responde a tu pregunta ;) como le dije a Nurf creo que veremos que ocurrió en esa semana y porqué acabaron así. Me da que nos deja con la intriga a todas!

Gracias a todos por leer espero que sigais disfrutando

Besos y abrazos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo pertenece a JK R, menos las escenas extrañas que salen solo de mi imaginación.

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger estaba metida en problemas. En problemas gordos y enormes. En unos problemas tan grandes que estaba planteándose la idea de sellar aquella puerta por la que Draco acababa de expulsar a Ernie MacMillan y quedarse en ese aula indefinidamente. Para siempre era una buena opción.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — preguntó en un siseo al Slytherin pasándose la mano por la frente.

— Lo eché afuera — contestó él arqueando las cejas como si no entendiera para qué hacía una pregunta tan obvia.

— ¡Le has lanzado un _Depulso _Draco!

El solo sonrió con inocencia.

— Fue solo una reacción Hermione... Me asustó.

Ella le miraba alucinando

— Pues espero no asustarte nunca...

La sonrisa de Draco se amplió.

— ¿Preferirías que nos hubiera visto... — señaló las prendas de ambos que definitivamente habían visto tiempos mejores — Así?

— Draco, no solo nos ha visto si no que además le has atacado.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Pero no volverá a entrar.

Subió y bajó las cejas acercándose lentamente a ella que no pudo contener una sonrisa.

— Es extraño — Comentó cuando él llegó a su lado y la abrazó — No le oí abrir la puerta, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí.

El rubio atacaba su cuello con pequeños mordiscos.

— Ahá... ¿Eso es que cuento con toda tu atención Hermione?

— ¿Mmm? — ladeó la cabeza para dejarle mayor acceso a su piel.

— Creo que deberíamos practicar el _Obliviate _con ese Hufflepuff.

Ella le apartó sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Estás loco.

Draco no la contradijo. Estaba en ese aula vacía con ella, tras pasar la mejor noche de su vida, una noche que pensaba repetir cuantas veces pudiera durante todo el tiempo que pudiera. Si, no estaba demasiado cuerdo visto lo visto.

— Lo contará — dijo en cambio.

— ¿Tan malo sería?

Deseó darse de patadas a sí misma cuando se le escapó aquello. ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

— ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?

_Le odiaba._

Alguien debió enseñarle que, a veces era mejor morderse la lengua a decir lo que uno pensaba sin más. Maldita serpiente.

— Déjame que lo piense, _Malfoy, _estoy aquí contigo, en circunstancias ahmmm ¿Cómo decirlo? Sí, creo que es más que obvio que la perdí.

Se dio la vuelta más dolida de lo que jamás admitiría. Sabía que entre ellos había algo pero era algo secreto, debía ser así por razones más que obvias... Pero, por algún motivo en el que no quería profundizar le hacía daño que él fuera tan cobarde como para querer mantenerla en la oscuridad. Si, está bien, ella no estaba muy segura tampoco de querer que lo que había nacido entre ellos se hiciera público... era valiente, pero... ¿Que dirían Harry y Ron? ¿Qué pensarían los demás? ¿Qué pasaría con la Orden? Ella _tenía _que luchar. Ella iba a estar al lado de Harry hasta el final y Draco... No podía ser tan egoísta. En el fondo era consciente de que sus amigos acabarían si no aceptando, al menos respetando que Hermione se hubiera vuelto loca y en siete días hubiera mandado al infierno todo el dolor y el pasado enamorándose de aquella serpiente. Porque, que Dios, Merlín, Morgana o algún Snorkack de cuerno arrugado la ayudara, se había enamorado de aquel hurón ególatra, orgulloso y narcisista.

Suspiró

Pero ¿Qué pasaría con él? No iba a tener esa misma suerte, Draco había traicionado a la sangre solo por estar con ella pero, ¿Acaso sentiría algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a su propia familia? ¿Para tomar partido en una guerra que les hacía enemigos? No lo sabía y en el fondo tampoco quería saber porque Hermione era consciente de que la respuesta podía no gustarle.

Él se acomodó la ropa y ella se atusó la suya propia.

— Le diré que me has atacado. Seguramente lo creerá — Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido como si fuera a replicar, pero lo cierto era que ambos sabían que la castaña tenía razón.

— Si no queremos que lo cuente es la única forma, Draco.

Tragó saliva y respiro hondo preparándose para mentir. Mucho se temía que una vez diera aquel paso aquella extraña relación que habían forjado en los últimos días estaría condenada.

— Hermione — Sintió una de sus manos sobre la de ella en el pomo de la puerta mientras apoyó la otra en la madera impidiéndole abrir — No lo hagas.

La castaña giró para mirarle, quedando encerrada entre sus brazos. Aquellos orbes de mercurio la subyugaron, dejándole una vez más anclada a esa mirada turbulenta que, cuando era ella a quien observaba perdía su frialdad y ardía quemándola por entero.

Sentía su aliento acariciar sus labios, intoxicándola con aquel aroma mentolado que parecía formar parte intrínseca de él.

— Ernie lo contará — Susurró rozando su boca al hablar — Todo el mundo sabe que MacMillan no es lo que se dice discreto.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y solo la miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad pese a no poder ser más de unos minutos. Después inspiró, exhaló lentamente y se encogió de hombros con aquella clase innata en él.

— Me da igual. Que lo cuente entonces.

Hermione jamás había oído palabras más hermosas. No pensó que pudiera haber una declaración más perfecta.

Temblando sonrió, primero tímidamente, desviando la vista un instante. Pero luego aquella sonrisa se amplió y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos al sentir como el Slytherin la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

— Hay que salir de aquí — Le tomó de la mano y agarró de nuevo el picaporte — Le atacaste, puede dar parte de ello. Vamos.

Cuando abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de la mano al corredor, nada, absolutamente nada de lo que habían vivido en los últimos años y, en ambos casos era mucho decir, les había preparado para lo que se encontraron.

Hermione Jane Granger pensó, una vez más, en la posibilidad de sellar aquella sala y quedarse allí para toda la eternidad.

Era uno de los pasillos menos transitados de Hogwarts. No creía haber coincidido al pasar por allí con nadie, jamás. ¿Cómo era posible, por amor de Dios, que todos ellos estuvieran ahí?

Ernie MacMillan estaba sentado en un banco al lado de una armadura, Ginny y Luna a ambos lados de él. La pelirroja les miraba como seguramente ella había mirado la primera vez a Nick Casi-Decapitado, Ernie fruncía el ceño con rencor y Luna sonreía encantada de la vida como casi siempre. Ron abría la boca como un pez boqueando fuera del agua y les señalaba incrédulo, agarrando la túnica de Harry como queriendo llamar su atención pese a que no parecía capaz de pronunciar palabra.

El moreno por su parte parecía tallado en piedra. Hermione no era capaz de ver nada en su rostro que le diera una pista de lo que pensaba. En cambio Theodore Nott, el que siempre había creído que nació con cara de póker parecía absolutamente catatónico y Blaise Zabinni contra todo pronóstico sonreía como un niño el día de Navidad dispuesto a abrir su regalo.

— ¿Hermione?

Fue Theo quien hablo y todos, absolutamente todos le miraron pasmados.

— ¿Hermione? — Ron miraba ahora a Nott — ¿Desde cuando ella es Hermione?

— Si — Draco en cambio miraba a la castaña nada contento — ¿Desde cuando eres Hermione?

— ¿Theo no deberías estar en el Comedor?

— ¿Theo?

— ¿En el Comedor?

Exclamaron Draco y Ron a la vez.

— ¿Malfoy? — Ginny estaba absolutamente impresionada.

— Presente — Dijo el rubio con su habitual tono de hastío arrastrando las palabras.

— ¿Quien no está presente? — Acotó Harry irónico mirando a todos.

— Estoy con Potter — Dijo Blaise — Sin que sirva de precedente — añadió — Lo cierto es que me pregunto quien será el próximo en aparecer por aquí.

La pelirroja parpadeó y les miró a ambos con picardía, no en vano había crecido con los famosos gemelos Weasley

— ¿Apostamos?

Zabinni pareció encontrar divertido aquello porque rió con ganas y metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando un knut

— Yo digo que Snape es la guinda de este pastel — le dijo tirándole la moneda con un guiño.

— Pues yo apuesto por Hannah Abbott. Nunca esta demasiado tiempo lejos de Ernie.

— Neville — Harry le tiró a Ginny otra moneda — Es hora de que vaya a los invernaderos. Acortará por aquí.

— ¡Harry! — Ron le miraba atónito.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

— Pellízcame — le pidió Hermione Draco. Él lo hizo — ¡Aaaaauch! ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Me has pedido que te pellizcara! — Rodó los ojos como si no entendiera nada.

— ¿Qué hacíais ahí dentro? — Preguntó Luna.

La castaña se puso más colorada que Ron mientras que Draco, que seguía sin soltar su mano carraspeaba incómodo.

— Tienes la marca de un mordisco en el cuello Hermione. ¿Hay vampiros en Hogwarts? — preguntó con evidente interés — Pensé que Dumbledore tenía protecciones contra ellos.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy.

_Que alguien me mate_


	9. La reunión

Hola!

Aquí vengo con "La reunión" Ya va quedando poco!

**Sanguinum Snake y BlueJoy:** Es que soy indecisa, cuando leáis el capi entenderéis jajaja

**Manu Rocha:** Los únicos fics que tengo son los que ves en el perfil, de hecho los voy haciendo sobre la marcha ^^ me alegro que te haya hecho pasar un rato divertido!

**Hatake Nabiki:** A mi también me daban ganas de darles unas palomítas!

A todos como siempre gracias, espero que sigáis disfrutando del fic, pese a lo mucho que se me va la cabeza!

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que os suene de algo pertenece sin duda alguna a JK R, lo que os parezca una locura sale directamente de mi perturbada imaginación.

* * *

**_La reunión_**

— ¿Cómo sabías que era Draco, Potter?

Fue Zabinni quien preguntó consiguiendo que Hermione levantara la cabeza.

Harry recordó el momento:

_Hermione asomándose por aquella puerta, mirando de lado a lado del pasillo, seguramente alertada por el grito que había dado Ron. Una mano se dejó ver por encima del hombro de la chica y la abrazó desde atrás, arrastrándola al interior del aula_.

_Una mano pálida de dedos largos, con un anillo que había visto demasiadas veces._

— El anillo — Dijo sin más.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Ginny.

— Ahora me vais a contar por qué habéis jodido mi perfecto sábado — dijo Blaise apoyándose en la pared.

— Es asqueroso — Ron parecía no ser capaz de reaccionar aún — Hermione… ¿Malfoy?

— Sí, a mí también me parece algo grotesco — Añadió Zabinni.

— Ciertamente inesperado — dijo Harry con incomodidad.

— Increíble — Esta vez fue Ginny — Sabía que te veías con alguien — dijo mirando a su amiga — Creí que era Zabinni.

— ¿Cómo? — Exclamaron a la vez los aludidos.

Blaise miró a Hermione ofendido ante el tono de desagrado que ella había usado.

— Yo creí que era Theo — Acotó.

— ¿Qué? — Al grito esta vez se unieron Draco y Luna.

Nott miró a Lovegood que parecía molesta con aquella insinuación y sonrió.

— ¿Por eso me robaste el mapa? — Harry ignoraba a los demás y fijaba su vista en Ginny.

— ¡Lo tomé prestado! — Exclamó ofendida.

— ¡Un Weasley no roba! — Ron recordó de pronto por qué estaba allí a aquellas horas de la mañana y enfrentó a su hermana.

— Ni falta que lo jures — Theo le miró de arriba abajo.

Luna se acercó y poniéndose de puntillas le tiró de la oreja

— Eso fue cruel Theodore Nott. Un héroe nunca es cruel.

— ¿Héroe? — Draco se atragantó y soltó una carcajada — Lo que me faltaba.

Nott miró a su amigo con rencor y se apartó de la mano vengativa de Lovegood.

— Está bien comadreja no hace falta que vocees — Blaise se puso en medio de los hermanos, pese a que Ginny no se quedaba corta a la hora de responder al pelirrojo.

— ¿A ti qué demonios te importa Zabinni? —Harry se acercó a él dispuesto a darle un derechazo.

El chico solo se cruzó de brazos aún delante de Ginny que se asomaba por encima de su hombro fulminando a Ron con la mirada al más puro estilo Molly Weasley.

— ¿Ernie? — Todos, absolutamente todos giraron sus cabezas con perfecta sincronización hacia el sonido de aquella voz — Merlín ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hannah Abbott y Neville Longbotton se acercaban por la derecha del corredor, la primera con los ojos clavados en MacMillan y el segundo parpadeando confuso.

Lo que a todos pareció pasarles desapercibido fue el hecho de que los dos jóvenes iban tomados de la mano y que se soltaron en el momento en que aquella extraña comitiva se volvió a mirarles.

— ¿Estás bien? — Hannah se arrodilló al lado de su compañero de casa y le miró preocupada ajena a las miradas incrédulas de la pequeña Weasley.

— ¿Abbott y tú? — Preguntó a un colorado Neville. Evidentemente alguien sí se había fijado — Vaya día ¿Alguien más tiene algo que contar? — Dijo con ironía — prefiero que todo venga de golpe, así será más fácil de asimilar.

— Pierdes la apuesta, serpiente — Le dijo Harry a Zabinni

— ¿Hermione? — Neville miró a su amiga, no solo estaba completamente pegada a Malfoy sin sacarse los ojos mutuamente, no, si no que tenía agarrada su mano como si en ello le fuera la vida — ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Pues creo que no — contestó ella mirando a todos como si no fuera capaz de asimilar aquella situación.

Algo que Draco compartía completamente. Enlazó sus dedos con los de la chica y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Si lo sé no salgo de ahí — Susurró en su oído.

Ella se estremeció y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Estaba completamente de acuerdo, de hecho parecía plantearse seriamente la idea de volver al aula arrastrando a Draco y olvidarse de aquello que, quisiera Dios que fuera producto de su imaginación.

— Que… reunión tan… encantadoramente… _emotiva._

Aquella voz fue tan contundente como si alguien les hubieran lanzado a todos un _Petrificus Totalus._

— El que faltaba — soltó Ron, tan oportuno como siempre ganándose una mirada furibunda del recién llegado.

— ¿Qué decías Potter? — Le preguntó Blaise al Gryffindor con una sarcástica sonrisa.

— Señor Malfoy — Snape miraba las manos unidas de Hermione y el rubio — Que sorpresa tan… — Puso una mueca de disgusto intentando buscar la palabra adecuada — _encantadoramente _inesperada.

— Quien iba a decir — Dijo Ron a Harry en un murmullo — que por primera vez en la historia estaría de acuerdo con Snape en algo.

Harry solamente asintió y entrecerró los ojos al ver asomarse la cabeza de Parkinson detrás del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Pansy salió de su escondite apuntando a Malfoy con un dedo acusador — Sabía que te veías con alguna _otra—_ Hizo hincapié en la palabra con odio mal disimulado — a escondidas, pero ¡¿Granger?! — Parecía escandalizada, aunque Harry no se lo podía reprochar en realidad — ¡Es asqueroso!

— Por fin alguien con sentido común — Exclamó Ron mirando a Pansy por primera vez en su vida sin animadversión.

— Pansy piérdete — Draco hablaba con ese arrastrar de palabras tan característico en él cuando estaba cerca de perder el control.

— ¡Es una _sangre sucia_! — Exclamó la chica histérica.

— ¡Cierra la boca Parkinson! — Harry, Ron, Ginny, Nott y Draco — Saltaron a la vez y Luna sonrió de nuevo mirando a Theo.

— Conmovedor — Dijo Snape.

— ¿Ro-Ro?

— Mierda — dijo el pelirrojo con cara de susto.

— Eramos pocos y parió la burra — murmuró Hermione. Todos, menos Harry, la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— ¡Señorita Brown! — La llamó Snape al ver que la chica parecía dispuesta a irse tras ver el panorama — Acérquese a esta… extravagante reunión.

Ella miró nerviosa a todos caminando hacia Ron al que tomó de la mano con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ro-Ro?

Los Slytherin, Snape incluido ahogaron el sonido de su risa, así como Potter y Hermione. Ginny no fue tan educada y se rió con ganas.

—Eso, Ronie Ro-Ro — Dijo maliciosa — Cuéntanos que ocurre.

— ¡Callate Ginevra!

Ella le miró con furia y agarró la varita para deleite de las serpientes.

— Vaya carácter — Alabó Blaise mirándola impactado.

Harry le encaró

— Zabinni…

Él le regresó la mirada con fingida inocencia

— ¿Si?

Ginny se mordió el labio con una sonrisa sintiéndose más que halagada por la situación.

— _Parad el mundo que me bajo —_Dijo Hermione citando a Groucho Marx

— ¿Has pensado en qué dirán tus padres Draco? — Exclamó Pansy que no había podido dejar de mirar a la pareja que formaban el rubio y la castaña, aún pegados a la puerta como si quisieran fundirse con la madera — ¡Eres un traidor a la sangre!

Malfoy se encogió de hombros con parsimonia y sonrió de lado soltando la mano de Hermione y pasando el brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla hacía él. Parkinson bufó de furia.

— Me da igual — Respondió repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijera antes a la castaña.

El resto les miraban como si les hubieran crecido cuernos y alas. No, incluso aquello les hubiera sorprendido probablemente menos.

— Oh, vaya ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! — Sloughorn apareció perfectamente vestido, agarrando su reloj de bolsillo con una mano, con la otra sobre su tripa y sonriendo — ¡Gran inteligencia la de Albus! — Miró a Hermione y Draco con un gesto bonachón en su rubicundo rostro — Un acierto aquel castigo ¡Sí Señor! — Miró a los demás de pronto como si acabara de reparar en su presencia — ¡Oh! Buenos días. — Siguió caminando murmurando para sí con la mirada algo perdida — Harry, mi querido amigo — Le dio un afectuoso golpe en la espalda — Espero verte en la próxima cena ¿Eh?

Y sin más desapareció por el otro lado del pasillo dejando a todos, Snape incluido, con la extraña sensación de haber caído al otro lado del espejo.


	10. Un sabado cualquiera

**_Un sábado cualquiera_**

Hola!

El final! Y... antes de que alguna piense en matarme por terminarlo así sin más, dejarme deciros que la historia no puede ser de otra forma. Es Un sábado cualquiera... no hay epílogo ni más que una escena rocambolesca en un pasillo perdido de Hogwarts peeeeeero pasaros por el nuevo fic que voy a subir acabando de colgar el capítulo si quereis leer una precuela de esta historia ;)

No será gran cosa pero... entended que esto iba a ser un one-shoot! y mirar en qué se ha convertido!

Perdonadme por no responeder los reviews uno a uno pero no me da tiempo si quiero colgar la precuela y el capítulo.

Besos y saludos

**AJ**

**Disclamer: **Todo pertenece a JK R, yo solo uso su mundo y sus personajes por pura diversión.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson miró con odio una última vez a todos los allí reunidos haciendo especial hincapié en Malfoy que la ignoró como si no fuera más que un molesto mosquito.

— Esto no quedará así — dijo dando media vuelta.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer Pansy? — Preguntó risueño Zabinni — Lanzar una maldición a alguien por despecho es una total falta de clase — La miró de arriba abajo — claro que yo siempre he pensado que eres demasiado tosca para estar en Slytherin, supongo que el que seas algo _abierta_ de miras te mando a nuestra Casa y no a Hufflepuff — miró a Ernie y Hannah – Uh… vaya sin ánimo de ofender — Por su expresión era más que claro que no lo sentía para nada.

— Blaise eres un estúpido.

El chico solo rió al ver la mueca de Snape que bien podría pasar por sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

— Yo también me voy — Dijo Neville mirando a Hannah completamente sonrojado — ¿Vienes?

La chica miró a Ernie

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

— Claro que sí — se levantó incómodo porque todos le miraran — De hecho también me marcho, no fue una gran idea salir de la cama esta mañana.

Se fue refunfuñando por el camino contrario al que tomaron Longbotton y Abbott.

Snape les miraba con las manos unidas bajo su barbilla, casi sin parpadear.

— Señorita Lovegood — dijo de pronto mirando bien a la Ravenclaw como si hasta ese momento no hubiera prestado atención a su presencia — ¿Podría explicarme por qué está usted en pijama y con zapatillas?

Al momento todos giraron a ver a Luna, dándose cuenta de pronto, que nadie había reparado en su ropa o más bien falta de ella.

— Soy sonámbula — respondió con su voz aniñada.

— Maldita sea — gruñó Theo quien, ante la estupefacta mirada de los presentes, se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre los hombros de la rubia tapándola del cuello a los pies — Vamos Lovegood — añadió con brusquedad — Te acompañaré hasta tu torre.

La tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró de allí ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

— ¡Todo un héroe! — le gritó Blaise recordando las palabras que la chica dijo minutos antes.

Draco coreó las risas del moreno a las que se unieron Ginny y Ron, para disgusto de Harry que seguía queriendo matar a Zabinni por las miradas que le dirigía a la pequeña de los Weasley

— Surrealista — La voz de Snape les devolvió a la realidad — Que situación tan completamente absurda — El profesor negó con la cabeza como si no diera crédito — Potter — dijo con disgusto — Venga conmigo.

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Hay algún otro Potter por aquí? — Dijo claramente molesto.

— No señor — Respondió Harry entre dientes.

— Por suerte para todos sin duda alguna — contestó el profesor arrastrando las palabras y haciendo reír a los dos Slytherins. Acompáñeme. Ahora.

Harry que estaba seguro de que le sometería a otra clase de _Oclumancia_, aquella asignatura especial que solo a él le era impartida y que se le daba francamente mal, le siguió a regañadientes despidiéndose de sus amigos con una sonrisa resignada.

— No te librarás fácilmente Hermione — le dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar con gesto de asco la estampa que presentaba la castaña con Draco a su lado.

— ¿Ro-Ro? — Lavender agarraba una de las manos del pelirrojo con las suyas y tiraba suave de su brazo — ¿Están juntos? — Preguntó en un susurro que todos escucharon mientras se alejaban.

Ronald gruñó y se soltó de un brusco tirón, caminando a grandes zancadas por el pasillo murmurando incoherencias mientras Brown lo seguía casi corriendo para alcanzarle.

— Si trae a _esa _a la familia me lanzaré un _Avadra _yo misma — Ginny miraba a la pareja con una mueca de horror. Se estremeció con dramatismo — _¿Oh Gin-Gin serás mi dama de honor?_— dijo en perfecta imitación de la rubia.

Hermione soltó una risita que fue acompañada por la franca carcajada de Zabinni.

— Bueno, me gustaba más pensar que tú serías una Weasley — soltó observando a su amiga y a Malfoy que la fulminó con la mirada — Oh vamos — clavó sus ojos en los de él — ¿¡Mírala quieres!? — dijo señalando el sitio por el que se había alejado Lavender — Soy egoísta lo sé pero… Hermione… _Lav-Lav_ — hizo una balanza con las manos y Draco sonrió — es cuestión de peso.

— ¿Por qué tú y yo no nos hemos presentado antes?

Preguntó de pronto Blaise acercándose a la pelirroja con su sonrisa más seductora. Ella arqueó una perfecta ceja rojiza mientras él tomaba su mano y la llevaba a sus labios dejando un beso en el dorso con caballerosidad.

— ¿Tal vez porque soy una Gryffindor y tú una serpiente?

— Minucias — dijo Zabinni sin perder el buen humor.

— ¿Te suena Harry Potter? — Añadió ella.

Él entrecerró los ojos como si hiciera un esfuerzo para pensar.

— Mmmm, No, creo que no ¿Debería conocerlo?

Ginny no pudo evitar reír y sacudir la cabeza dándolo por imposible.

— Ginny Weasley — dijo al final prestándose al tonto juego del moreno.

— Echanté — respondió él — Blaise Zabinni, a tus pies.

— Te veo luego Hermione — Se soltó del agarre del chico y le guiñó un ojo divertida antes de mirar a su amiga con cara de _hablaremos en cuanto te pille a solas —_Adiós Blaise Zabinni, Malfoy…

Se marchó con paso enérgico en dirección al Comedor y el Slytherin pronto salió tras ella dispuesto a alcanzarla antes de que se le escapara.

— Harry lo matará — Dijo Hermione aún sorprendida del despliegue de encanto de aquella serpiente.

— Puede intentarlo — Acotó Draco con malicia.

Se miraron dándose cuenta de la situación.

— Se fueron — suspiró Hermione.

— Por fin — añadió él.

La castaña sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

— Para cuando lleguemos al Comedor todo Hogwarts lo sabrá — Hermione miró los ojos grises de Draco — Lavender habla demasiado.

— Al menos no tendremos que escondernos — Alegó Malfoy — Ha sido una semana condenadamente difícil.

— Es cierto.

Se miraron sorprendidos por todo lo que había pasado, aún ninguno de los dos era capaz de asumir la nueva situación en la que se encontraban. Cierto que habían pasado juntos la noche, que Hermione aceptaba el hecho de que se había enamorado de aquel rubio oxigenado que le había hecho la vida imposible durante años, pero aún así era… raro.

— Esto es… _raro—_ fue él quien habló.

Hermione rió incrédula.

— Usas Legeremancia

Él la miró frunciendo el ceño algo incómodo.

— Puedo hacerlo — respondió tras un carraspeo decidiendo que sería sincero con ella — pero como sabrás el hechizo _Legeremans_ necesita de varita y yo no la estoy usando.

La chica tomó la mano del Slytherin

— Tranquilo Draco — Sabía que había cosas que le perturbaban aún.

— Era una broma — especificó — Yo estaba pensando en lo raro que era todo también.

Malfoy parpadeó y exhaló lentamente apretando la mano de ella. Poco a poco sus labios se torcieron en una extraña sonrisa.

— Seremos el centro de atención del colegio — dijo como si le gustara ese hecho, algo que ella no dudaba en absoluto.

— ¡Draco!

— ¿Qué? — Se encogió de hombros — Me gusta serlo. No me sorprendería ver aparecer a la cucaracha de Skeeter cualquier día por aquí.

Aquello pareció poner nerviosa a Hermione.

— Tus padres…

— Todo llegará — dijo el restándole importancia — No te preocupes por eso ahora.

— Estarás en peligro.

— Todos lo estamos

Respondió agarrando su cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Ella se aferró a su cuello y besó la comisura de sus labios ligeramente sonrojada, pues aún le costaba creer lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Oh!... ¡_Merlín _señor Malfoy! — La voz de Minerva MacGonagall sorprendió a los chicos que se apartaron confundidos — ¿Señorita Granger? — Parecía estar en shock mirándoles literalmente con la boca abierta.

— Buenos días profesora — Respondió una colorada Hermione arreglándose la ropa.

Pasaron los minutos y la bruja solo les contemplaba del mismo modo que contemplaría a un elefante rosa con lunares morados que hubiera aparecido ante sus ojos bailando la conga.

— ¿Profesora?

— Esta está senil — murmuró Draco entre dientes, disgustado.

— ¡¿Cómo ha dicho?! — Preguntó la señora llevándose una mano al pecho y saliendo de su trance.

— Que se estaba usted poniendo añil — respondió Malfoy con toda la inocencia del mundo — Creo que era por no respirar, profesora.

— Ya veo — Inspiró hondo, se atusó el cabello y carraspeó delicadamente acomodándose las gafas — Buenos días.

La vieron marchar con la espalda muy tiesa y cuando dobló la esquina incluso Hermione tuvo que reírse al recordar la cara de la profesora de Transformaciones.

— Puede que solo por esto merezca la pena

Ella le miró frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Solo por esto? — Preguntó tirando de su corbata verde y plata.

Draco pintó en su cara aquella sonrisa que la había empezado a volver loca días atrás y agarró su cintura con ambas manos acariciando sus costados con los pulgares.

— ¿Hay más Hermione? — Habló sobre sus labios, dibujando con la lengua su contorno y mordisqueando el inferior.

— Oh si, Draco — Ella jugó con los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su cuello y buscó su boca dispuesta a que la besara de verdad — Mucho más.

Las palabras quedaron olvidadas, así como el Gran Comedor y las explicaciones que les exigirían sus amigos cuando al fin los cogieran a solas. En aquel momento poco más importaba salvo el hecho, pensaba Draco mientras profundizaba aquel beso saboreando la misma esencia de Hermione, de que estaban juntos y que quizás, solo quizás, habría esperanza para ellos.

Años después, el ex Slytherin recordaría que aquel sábado, un sábado cualquiera, había encontrado, por primera vez en su vida, un motivo para luchar. Después de todo Albus Dumbledore siempre había tenido razón. El amor era algo que no debía infravalorarse.

FIN


End file.
